Thomas/Avengers (Transportations) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Iron Man - (Thomas and Iron Man are both the main heroes) *James as Captain America - (I have been hoping James will be Captain America!) *Gordon as Thor - (Gordon and Thor are both proud and important) *Henry as Hulk - (Henry and Hulk are both wear green and clumsy) *Emily as Black Widow - (Emily and Black Widow are both beautiful) *Duck as Hawkeye - (Hawkeye's voice suits Duck) *Spencer as Loki - (Spencer and Loki are both bully Gordon and Thor) *Toby as Nick Fury - (Toby and Nick Fury are both wise and kind) *Molly as Maria Hill - (Molly and Maria Hill are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Oliver as Agent Phil Coulson - (Oliver and Agent Phil Coulson are both western) *Lady as Scarlet Witch - (Lady and Scarlet Witch are both magical) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Quicksilver *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Vision - (Casey Jr. and Vision are both smart and clever) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pepper Potts *Harold as the Falcon - (Harold and the Falcon are both fly in the air) *Donald as War Machine *Hiro as Odin Borson *Old Slow Coach as Frigga *Diesel as the Winter Soldier - (Diesel and the Winter Soldier are both mean) *Bertie as Ant-Man *Caroline as Wasp *Douglas as the Black Panther *Edward as Doctor Strange - (Edward and Doctor Strange are both wise and kind) *Percy as Spider-Man (Percy and Spider-Man are both young and cheeky) *Skarloey as Star-Lord *Madge as Gamora *Duncan as Rocket Raccoon *Sir Handel as Drax the Destoryer *Peter Sam as Groot *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Mantis - (Marge and Mantis are both have names starting with "Ma") *D261 as Ronan the Accuser - (D261 and Ronan the Accuser are both evil) *Elizabeth as Nebula - (Nebula's voice suits Elizabeth) *Bulgy as Red Skull - (Bulgy and Red Skull are both evil and wear red) *Hector as the Iron Monger - (the Iron Monger's voice suits Hector) *Mavis as Hela - (Mavis has been a real main villain in season 3) *Diesel 10 as Ultron - (Diesel 10 and Ultron are both very evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Thanos - (Cerberus and Thanos are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean enemies) *Tiger Moth as the Vulture - (Tiger Moth and the Vulture are both rude and fly in the air) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Iron Man Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Captain America Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Black Widow TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Hawkeye Spencer.png|Spencer as Loki HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Nick Fury Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Maria Hill Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Agent Phil Coulson ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Scarlet Witch Johnny.png|Johnny as Quicksilver Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Vision Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Pepper Potts PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as the Falcon TenderEngines42.png|Donald as War Machine MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Odin Borson Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Frigga TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as the Winter Solider Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Ant-Man MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Wasp DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as the Black Panther EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Doctor Strange ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Spider-Man Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Star-Lord Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Gamora PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Rocket Raccoon Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Drax the Destroyer D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Groot MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Mantis MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Ronan the Accuser Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Nebula Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Red Skull HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as the Iron Monger Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hela KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Ultron Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Thanos Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as the Vulture Category:Daniel Pineda